


Unspoken

by Coldstares



Series: Bran shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: Bran and Dan cuddle and Bran remembers.





	

Now, if a year ago someone told Bran that someday xe’d be in a happy relationship xe wouldn’t believe them. But, quite shockingly, Dan was right there. Dan was real and Dan loved xem.

*

Bran was always considered the weird one. At school, outside of it, even with xyr friends Bran stood out. Not that xe minded, of course. The only rule in the Jones-Adams family was _You do you_ and that’s exactly what Bran did.

Most of the time, at least. Bran started dating and with that came the abuse. Not in the first relationship, nor in the second one, but then the third one happened and from it, it only spiralled downward.

Jude and Henry did what they could to help their cousin, because that’s what they did. But with every guy they managed to chase away came the next one.

At nineteen years of age, Bran was already a mess.

At nineteen years of age, Dan walked into Bran’s life and changed everything.

*

They met in a small café, where Jude decided to take Bran after xe complained about an art block. It was one of her favourite places in the city and she came here both alone and on coffee dates with her girlfriend.

With coffees and cakes in front of them, Bran looked around for some inspiration. And noticed Dan. For a minute xe felt like the world stopped around xem and xyr heart wanted to burst out of xyr chest.

_Beautiful,_ Bran’s mind screamed. _You should draw them._

Jude, who up until this point was watching Bran with a small smile followed xyr gaze. She looked Bran’s new muse up and down very intently and then turned to her cousin with an encouraging nod.

“Go on, ask.”

So that’s what Bran did.

*

Dan turned out to be more than just a pretty face. They talked while Bran worked and the time passed all too quickly. Soon several drawings were finished, art block already gone, and Bran had to leave.

And, of course, forgot to give Dan xyr number.

“Which is… stupid, y'know,” xe later told Jude. “Because… I think I… really like him. In a way that… I’d like to spend time with him and… and cuddle him… and share things with him.”

Jude just shook her head, making dark curls fly around her face, and gave Bran a gentle smile. “I think you are in love, darling,” she explained. “But I can’t name your feelings for you, you know that. What I can do, however…” Mischievous spark appeared in her eyes. “I can try to find your new friend.”

It took her two months. It took her two months but she did it.

One day she burst into Bran and Henry’s shared flat announcing that she found him and that her and Dan’s friend Katarzyna were organizing a meeting for them.

Only time Bran’s heart beat faster was later, when xe actually got to see Dan again in person.

*

Bran’s hands moved over Dan’s back to pull him closer, for a warm, loving hug. _I want to hold you like this forever, never leave this place, always be together._

Bran’s mouth found its way to Dan’s forehead to leave a sweet kiss and then to his ear, to leave a confession.  

“I love you.” _Thank you for existing_ was, as always, was left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: milady-tevinter


End file.
